Sinful and Virtuous
by DemonWolf95
Summary: Virtue is a two-star meister and Sin is a weapon with a form of a chainsaw. The two decide to visit the DWMA but once they stepped one foot within the death room, rumors start going around the academy about the new students. Spans the anime episodes.


**A/N: **Second try! My OCs are the same but I made slight changes here and there. This spans the anime episodes of Soul Eater. Enjoy the prologue of _Sinful and Virtuous_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater  
**Claimer: **I only own my OCs ^~^

* * *

**Sinful and Virtuous**

**Prologue: Unexpected Visitors in the DWMA - An Important Conversation?**

* * *

A figure looked up high into the sky to see the sun grinning like a maniac and chuckling who-knows-what. The figure wore a white t-shirt with a black snake that slithers around the shirt and ends at the right shoulder with its tongue slithering out, black cargo pants, and black and white basketball shoes. The bangs of his crimson colored hair sweeped to the right side and almost covered his right eye _'The streets of Death City are empty, classes have started...I'm guessing.'_ The figure thought.

"Hey! Virtue!" The red haired boy called Virtue turned around to a girl with aquamarine colored eyes and navy blue hair. She wore a medium grey short-sleeved shirt, black short-shorts with white suspenders hanging from her shorts, a black bandana tied around her neck, and black knee-high boots "Lets go!"

Virtue chuckled lightly, _'Seems like Sin is getting excited about visiting the DWMA. But we aren't here to visit, we're only here to speak with Lord Death.'_ Virtue put his silver motorcycle helmet and pulled down the shield before getting back onto his red yamaha motorcycle, "Death City has tons of alleyways, so it'll take us a while to get to the academy."

Sin nodded as Virtue revved the motorcycle, she put her violet colored helmet and flipped the shield down in front of her eyes. Sin then wrapped her arms around Virtue's waist.

The red yamaha motorcycle then raced off. The tires screeched loudly as Virtue manuvered the motorcycle through Death City, it took them a while to get the staircase of the academy.

The motorcycle skidded a stop, Virtue and Sin looked up at the long stairs that led up to the DWMA "Here we are, the DWMA." Virtue and Sin removed their helmets and hopped off of the motorcycle. Virtue snapped his fingers then the motorcycle turned into a bracelet and the two helmets turned into rings; a violet one and a silver one, "Come on, we didn't travel all the way out here for nothing." Virtue shoved his hands into his pockets as he started up the stairs with Sin in tow.

The two remained silent as they walked up the stairs, Virtue narrowed his eyes.

[Flashback]

_A door slowly opened and a little boy with red hair peeked into the room "You called daddy?" The little red-head asked nervously as he entered the dim room that was lit by the crackling fire of the large fireplace. The little boy wore simple black shorts with a white t-shirt, his bangs sweeped to the right side and his gold colored eyes glowed in the dim room._

_A man in his mid-twenties took a sip of his drink and placed it back down on the tablestand next to the recliner that he sat in, "Son, you remember the DWMA, right?"_

_The little red-head cocked his head to the side in slight confusion, "You mean that big building where Uncle Death is?"_

_The man nodded, he stood up from his recliner and kneeled down in front of the little red-head "That's right son," the man ruffled the boy's red hair "I want you to promise mommy and I something."_

_"Anything daddy~!" The little red-head chirped happily._

_The boy's father heaved a heavy sigh, "If anything happens to mommy and I then I want you go straight to Uncle Death and tell him what happened."_

_The little red-head frowned deeply, "If something happens to you and mommy?" the boy repeated "What's going on daddy? Is everything okay?"_

_"Everything is okay, Virtue. I'm just telling you ahead of time." Virtue nodded his head "Good, Uncle Death will take of you and remember..." Virtue's father's voice trailed off then his father gently poked the six year-old in the chest "Mommy and I will always be in here. And don't forget it."_

[End of Flashback]

"...tue!...irtue!...Virtue!" Virtue immediately snapped out of his trance and looked at Sin who was looking at him with a worried expression "Are you alright? You rarely space out like that."

The red-head looked away from the girl, "I'm fine- nothing to be concerned about." The two finally reached the last step of the stairs, the academy had tower-like buildings and four giant candles stuck out on the sides. Three large skulls also decorated the exterior of the academy "Come on," Virtue cotinued on.

He pushed the large doors open to reveal the students of DWMA lingering amongst the hallway. Eyes turned to his and Sin's direction, whispers began to rise from the students. Virtue clicked his tongue and continued inside with Sin by his side. It's been years since he's been here even after him and parents moved to Los Angeles because of some issues that they were dealing with. Though him and his parents would visit Lord Death once in a while then they stopped visiting. If Virtue could remember, he remembered his father saying something about his uncle and a woman that he met.

Virtue's uncle is a weapon with a billhook as his form, his uncle's wavelength didn't match with anyone until he met Virtue's mother but Virtue's father beat him to her and the two became partners.

Virtue and Sin made a right into another hallway to encounter a red door and the end of the hallway with it labeled 'Death Room', the red-head remained silent. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door, the red door slowly opened for the two.

Sin was about to say something but Virtue ventured forward and she followed. The two walked through a path of torii gates which are styled as guillotines, around them was tons of crosses-like graves and the clouds above them were moving. A tall black cloaked figure in front of a mirror.

"Lord Death." Virtue called towards the tall figure.

"Hm~?" Lord Death turned around from the mirror to face Virtue and Sin "Why, hello~! Is there something that I can help you with?" Lord Death asked as he impossibly bended from left to right.

Virtue shoved his heads in her pockets, his face showed no emotion "Yes, there is something that you can help me with." Virtue replied simply, "I came here, to Death City, on the behalf on my parents; Victor and Carta Syrus."

"Syrus?" Lord Death questioned as he pressed his huge hands together "That name sounds familiar to me, can you tell me your name?"

The red-head nodded, "My name is Virtue Syrus. Two-star meister."

"Long time no see~! Virtue~!" Lord Death began to ruffle Virtue's red hair with his big white gloved hands "How's everything with the family at Los Angeles?" Lord Death asked and he sounded quite excited.

Virtue frowned, he remained silent for a few seconds before answering Lord Death's question, "As you should Lord Death that my parents are no longer...alive. I was young when they were killed." He answered, "Before they died, my father made me promise to come here and tell you everything that happened if something bad happens."

"...I see..." Lord Death replied, lowly "As you should know, Virtue, your mother and father are great people. Knowing them, they probably fought for their lives and your safety. I apologize for what happened to them." Virtue just nodded "Also, since you're here in the DWMA~" The meister looked up and Lord Death "You and your weapon's first day of the academy with start within a few days~!"

Virtue's jawdropped and Sin cheered "This can't be happening..."

* * *

**A/N: **Took me long enough to finish this chapter -.-; Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the prologue of _Sinful and Virtuous_! Until the next time I update! See ya!  
Positive reviews are appreciated!


End file.
